Puppy Pet: Blackie
by DeathSugar
Summary: Park Chanyeol pemuda tampan, kaya dan pujaan para wanita yang melihat Byun Baekhyun sebagai sosok yang menggemaskan. Iris mata kelam dengan puppy yang membuatnya terlihat seperti seekor anjing puppy yang menggemaskan. Si mungil itu selalu berhasil membuat Chanyeol kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri. / ChanBaek. Fluff. Romance. Bad Evil!Chanyeol and Pet!Baekhyun.
1. Namanya Baekhyun

**Puppy Pet: Blackie**

* * *

 **.**

Story belong to _DeathSugar_

Chapter 1. Namanya Baekhyun

.

* * *

Fanfic ChanBaek pertama yang aku post di ffn. Pair favoritku setelah HunHan dan FanLu. Mungkin akan menjadi semacam drable sih, pendek-pendek gitu. Tapi semoga ga ngurangin alur dan konfliknya nanti. Semoga kalian suka dan ngerti jalan ceritanya. Ini fanfic request dari temen, fic drabble yang fluffy biar sebenarnya aku ga begitu bisa nulis cerita yang fluffy gitu. Karena mesti jatuhnya anjay—ngilani/? gitu. Hehehehe..

.

Happy reading and review, ne?

.

.

.

* * *

Membuka pintu berbahan kaca bening, si jangkung itu terlihat bersenandung. Sebuah headphone bertengger manis melingkar di lehernya. Dengan jemari kokohnya yang nampak memegang sebuah kantong plastik yang terasa penuh.

Ini adalah musim panas tahun pertamanya setelah ia kembali dari London seminggu yang lalu. Hampir selama tujuhbelas tahun hidupnya ia habiskan disana sebelum akhirnya ia kembali ke Seoul. Ia tidak begitu mengenal tempat ini walau mungkin ia pernah menjejakkan kakinya di tanah kelahiran ayah dan ibunya ini. Tapi itu hanya untuk liburan dan tentu itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Memutuskan untuk tidak membawa mobil tidaklah terlalu buruk baginya saat ini. Ia bisa memutuskan untuk melihat pemandangan kota menginjak sore. Mata miliknya sesekali hanya melirik melalui ekor matanya ketika tatapan beberapa orang perempuan memberikan tatapan tertarik padanya. Dia tinggi, tampan, kaya, tatapan mata yang memikat, dan itu terlihat sempurna.

Adalah Park Chanyeol. Dengan segala magnet yang bisa membuat siapapun tertarik padanya. Keren dan Seksi. Semua orang menatapnya seperti itu. Dan dia bangga dengan itu. Kenapa tidak?

Memutuskan untuk tidak langsung kembali ke apartemen miliknya, Chanyeol hendak saja berbelok kearah cafe disebelah kanannya sebelum seseorang dengan seragam sekolah begitu menyita perhatiannya.

Tubuh mungil, bibir tipis yang berisik, mata sipit yang lucu ketika tertawa, dan kesan genit dan centil dari gestur tubuhnya ketika ia berbicara pada teman mungil bermata bulat disampingnya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mini dan itu terlihat lucu dimata seorang Park Chanyeol. Seperti dua hamster yang berjalan bersama.

Mengabaikan kedua pemuda yang sempat menyita perhatiannya, dia kemudian kembali ke tujuan awalnya. Cafe.

Satu cup coffee dengan seporsi cake tidak ada salahnya mungkin untuk mengisi harinya.

* * *

.

* * *

Adalah hari pertamanya untuk sekolah saat ini. Merasa asing dengan seragam yang melekat di tubuh jangkungnya karena selama ia menghabiskan waktunya di London, ia tidak perlu mengenakan seragam seperti ini. Sistem pembelajaran asia siap menyapanya―batinnya.

Begitu 'pun ketika ia memasuki sekolah barunya itu. Ia tidak perduli ketika tatapan para gadis mengarah padanya. Pangeran Sekolah, ini adalah hari pertamanya sebagai siswa pindahan dan menjadi pujaan para gadis adalah sebuah penyambutan yang layak untuknya.

"Chanyeol-Hyung!"

menemukan dua orang pemuda berkulit tan dan nyaris albino berjalan dengan tampan kearahnya membuatnya harus memberikan sebuah senyuman untuk kedua sepupunya itu. Adalah Jongin—si kulit tan dan juga Sehun―si nyaris albino.

Dan kemudian teriakan bising menyapa alat indra pendengarnya.

 _'Tiga Pangeran Sekolah bertemu!'_

Ayolah, Chanyeol hanya perlu melambaikan tangan atau sebuah kerlingan mata dan ia yakin, ia pasti akan mendapatkan teman _one night stand_ malam ini.

"Hyung, simpan seringaianmu untuk nanti. Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam otak mesummu itu." si Albino menyeringai disela ucapannya.

"dan jangan berani melalukan _sex_ di dalam sekolah! Kau bisa berakhir di tangan Kim Sialan itu."

"Kim?" yang lebih tinggi membuka suara seraya mengikuti arah kedua sepupunya yang berbelok menuju tangga ke lantai tiga; kelasnya.

"Ketua Divisi Siswa." kali ini si kulit tan—Jongin yang menjawab. "mukanya memang baik, tapi sungguh dia benar-benar—ya begitulah" tidak menemukan kalimat yang tepat untuk mendiskripsikan seorang Ketua Divisi Kim, sepertinya.

"Hyung, ini kelasmu."

"Thanks."

"Yup! Sebagai gantinya cukup traktir kami di klab malam ini!"

Mengangkat ibu jarinya sebagai persetujuan, Chanyeol kemudian memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kelasnya dan disambut dengan tatapan kagum dan keinginan memiliki yang kuat.

Selamat atas mainan barumu, Park Chayeol yang terhormat.

* * *

.

* * *

Park Chayeol mengutuk ketololannya sendiri saat ini. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tersesat di sekolahnya sendiri. Ini adalah kelas khusus untuk kegiatan klub siswa. Dan itu ada dilantai dua sekolahnya.

Ia tidak tahu kalau sekolah ini begitu luas―Ok, Chanyeol tidak terfikir kalau sekolah ini sangat luas sementara ia tahu ini sekolah untuk kalangan atas. Dan tentu saja dewan komite sekolah memberikan segala kemewahan fasilitas dan ruang yang cukup -bahkan sangat- luas untuk seluruh siswanya.

Matanya menemukan sebuah papan yang tergantung disebuah kelas, tidak ada salahnya untuk bertanya pada salah satu siswa yang mungkin berada didalam sana. Dia butuh kantin untuk mengisi perut laparnya.

「Music」

Klub musik.

Sedikit membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang siswa dengan rambut coklat gelap memunggunginya. Terlihat melakukan pemanasan untuk latihannya. Chanyeol bahkan bisa mendengar suaranya mengambil nafas dan tangannya yang mengepal di udara. Astaga, itu lucu sekali dimatanya. Seperti anak kecil.

Si mungil itu mulai melantunkan lagunya, Chanyeol tidak tahu lagu apa itu, sungguh dia tidak begitu mengerti tentang musik K-Pop. Tapi untuk satu hal ia menyukai suara itu.

Lembut dan kuat.

Entahlah, Chanyeol tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa menyimpulkan hal semacam itu. Atau bahkan ia tidak perduli dengan kertetarikannya? Entahlah.

Tapi satu hal yang Chanyeol pahami adalah: suara itu menghipnotisnya. Membawanya dalam pesona miliknya. Menenangkan―walau lirik yang ia nyanyikan terasa sedih.

Lagu patah hati.

Dia laki-laki dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu patah hati tentang perpisahan. Menggelikan. Tapi jauh menggelikan, dirinya sendiri. Seorang Park Chayeol menyukai suara laki-laki yang menyanyikan lagu patah hati.

Apa yang terjadi padamu, Park Chanyeol?

"Baekhyun! Lee-saem mencarimu!"

Sebuah suara yang membawa Chanyeol ke alam sadarnya dan menemukan dirinya sudah berada di dalam ruang klub musik itu. Berdiri mematung menatap kearah pintu dan menemukan siswa mungil bermata bulat disana. Menatapnya dengan tatapan yang seakan bertanya, _'kenapa kau ada disini?'_

Berdeham, ketika menyadari kecanggungan yang menyelimuti ruang klub ini, Chanyeol menggaruk tengkuknya. Menatap siswa bermata bulat itu sebelum akhirnya membawa tatapan matanya pada pemuda mungil lain didepannya itu.

Itu adalah pemuda berisik yang ia lihat kemarin sore. Mata sipitnya menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga seakan Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda mesum yang suka menggagahi para gadis―walau kenyataannya benar sih―dan itu membuatnya risih.

"a-aku hanya tersesat.. Dan aku ingin bertanya tapi.. A-aku takut menganggu latihanmu."

astaga, seorang Park Chanyeol bahkan gugup dihadapan tatapan mata sipit itu.

"benarkah?"

Mengangguk, membuatnya terlihat semakin tolol dihadapan si mungil itu. Yang lebih tinggi kembali menggaruk tengkuknya, "aku siswa baru dan aku tersesat ketika mencari kantin."

Harga dirimu Park Chanyeol ! Kau terlihat bodoh dihadapan kedua adik kelasmu itu.

"Sunbae hanya perlu lurus dan kemudian berbelok ke kiri, disana ada tangga dan kantin tidak jauh dari sana."

Itu adalah si mungil bermata bulat yang menjawabnya. Dan dia sambut dengan anggukan dari yang lebih tinggi.

"T-Thanks.."

Mengabaikan rasa gugupnya karena tatapan si mungil bermata sipit dengan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan itu, mencoba mengintimidasi―astaga Chanyeol benar-benar ingin melumat bibir yang sesekali terlihat mencibir tidak percaya padanya itu―Chanyeol kemudian membawa langkah kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Membawa langkah kakinya dengan perasaan aneh yang ada di dalam dada. Pemuda mungil sipit itu, astaga apa yang baru saja Chanyeol rasakan.

Baekhyun.

Namanya Baekhyun.

Yang dengan beraninya membuatnya terlihat bodoh, mengintimidasinya dengan tatapan mata sipit yang sebenarnya terlihat menggemaskan. Mengingatkan pada anjing temannya: Carmeen, yang memiliki mata puppy yang menggemaskan.

Baekhyun. Namanya Baekhyun. Dan entah setan mana yang merasuki Park Chanyeol saat ini, sebuah ide gila terlintas dipikirannya.

Memiliki peliharaan mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk. Memikirkan itu membuat sebuah senyum menyeramkan diwajah tampan Park Chanyeol.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Ah gimana ? ada yang mampir kah? Jejaknya dong kakak. Hhehehe.. :3

Bahasa tulisannya ga bikin kalian bingung kan? (:

.

.

* * *

24 July 2015

 **—** _DeathSugar_


	2. Hukumanmu adalah

**Puppy Pet: Blackie**

* * *

 **.**

Story belong to _DeathSugar_

.

.

Chapter 2. Hukumanmu adalah….

.

.

.

* * *

Happy reading and review, ne?

.

.

.

* * *

Si mungil itu benar-benar mengutuk kesialan yang menimpa dirinya saat ini. Ini adalah ketiga kalinya kesialan menemaninya. Pertama, ia kesiangan bangun karena semalam ia terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi kopi dan berakibat ia insomnia. Kedua, ban mobilnya bocoh ditengah jalan yang membuatnya harus berangkat dengan bus umum yang penuh dan berdesak-desakan.

Itu adalah kali pertamanya ia naik bus untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Karena biasanya supirnya akan mengantar dan menjemputnya setiap hari. Karena pengalaman minimnya tentang bus itulah membuatnya terlambat ke sekolah dan berujung dengan kesialan ketiga untuknya.

Ia menggerutu kesal ketika Kim-saem yang merupakan guru cerewet dengan make up tebal itu menghukumnya untuk membersihkan ruang laboratorium biologi. Ugh—sungguh si munggil itu benci melakukan pekerjaan -yang menurutnya- menjijikan itu.

Adalah Byun Baekhyun. Putra dari Byun Seung Joo. Salah satu pengusaha sukses di Korea Selatan dan tentu memegang sapu, pel dan antek-anteknya adalah hal yang sangat tidak lazim baginya.

Mengutuk kesialannya kali ini sama sekali tidak akan merubah apapun. Si mungil itu tetap akan membersihkan lab dan berakhir dengan badannya yang bau keringat. _Eoh_.

Jemari lentiknya dengan sangat malas menyentuhkan kain itu pada patung peraga biologi itu. Debunya. Bibir tipis itu sesekali mencibir, mengerutu dan mengeluarkan sumpah serampahnya beberapa kali ketika ia terbatuk karena debu. Salah sendiri kenapa tidak memakai masker?

Itu adalah suara bel istirahat ketika si mungil selesai dengan patungnya. Baru patungnya belum dengan lantai yang harus ia sapu dan juga ia pel. Menghela nafas pelan, si mungil itu menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi salah satu didekatnya. Ia jatuhkan kepalanya ke meja dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam tekukan tangannya.

Ia lelah. Membersihkan patung-patung itu benar-benar melelahkan. Dan membuatnya benar-benar ingin menangis. si mungil tidak pernah menyentuh alat seperti itu hampir enambelas tahun hidupnya didunia. Tentu karena ayah dan ibunya memperlakukannya layaknya seorang tuan muda. Dengan para maid dan butler yang diap membantu semua kebutuhannya.

"Baekie.."

Sebuah suara mengambil perhatiannya. Mengarahkan matanya ke arah asal suara itu, si mungil menemukan teman mungil lainnya yang bermata bulat berjalan kearahnya dengan sebuah kantung planstik berisi susu strawberry dengan roti.

"kau pasti lapar. Ini untukmu.. setelah ini kita bersihkan ini bersama-sama, ne?"

"thanks, kyungie."

Mengambil kantung plastik itu dan kemudian menghabiskan roti dan susu strawberry miliknya, si mungil bermata bulat itu menatap kearah Baekhyun dan kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan _'kau bau sekali'_ dan memutuskan untuk berdiri dan mengambil sapu yang berada di dekat pintu itu.

"Baek.. ayo selesaikan ini. kajja!"

* * *

.

* * *

Si mungil Byun Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya –lagi- ketika ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi setelah ia selesai dengan hukumannya. Si mungil itu menggerutu ketika ia tidak menemukan teman mungilnya yang entah sekarang berada dimana. Mungkin teman mungilnya—Kyungsoo tengah bersama dengan si badung Jongin lagi.

"kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Kyung?"

Menghentakkan kakinya kesal, si mungil itu mencibir. Mengambil ponsel yang berada disaku celananya dan kemudian terlihat menekan layar _touch screen_ itu. Menghubungi seseorang.

Bibir tipis itu semakin mengeriting bersamaan dengan lamanya sahutan dari seseorang diseberang sana. Ugh—entah kesialan apa yang menimpanya hari ini. Dan kemudian supirnya juga tidak menyahut panggilannya. Berani sekali dia, batin Baekhyun.

Berjalan dengan menunduk, terlalu fokus pada layar ponselnya membuatnya tidak sadar ketika dari arah belakang yang tengah berlari.

"Minggir!"

Terlambat.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika siswa itu menghantam tubuhnya dan membuatnya terhuyung kebelakang. Jatuh tepat kearah tangga. Si munggil memejamkan matanya ketika ia siap menerima hantaman dari tubuh dan tangga dibelakangnya. Mata sipit itu terpejam dan memegang kepalanya (mencoba untuk melindungi dari hantaman mungin).

Indra pendengarnya bisa mendengar sebuah hantaman.

Eh, tidak sakit.

Si mungil membuka matanya dan kemudian mengerjab lucu. Mata tipi situ kemudian melihat kearah kebelakang lebih tepatnya sesuatu yang terasa lembut dibawahnya dan kemudian ia menemukan siswa dengan badan tinggi tengah mengerang dibawahnya.

"brengsek! Minggir cepat. Kau berat!"

Mengerjabkan matanya dan perlahan beranjak dan kemudian menatap siswa yang tergeletak dilantai itu dengan tatapan khawatir. Si mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya. Gugup.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

Mendudukan dirinya disamping pemuda tampan itu, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk membuka bibirnya, "apa itu sakit?"

Yang tergeletak membuka matanya, kemudian mencoba untuk beranjak dari tempatnya tertidur tadi. Sebenarnya mereka hanya terjatuh dari enam anak tangga, namun tetap saja namanya jatuh dan itu pasti menyakitkan dengan seseorangnya yang jatuh tepat menindih seperti tadi.

"menurutmu?"

"maafkan aku. Aku tadi—"

"diam. Bantu aku.. kurasa kaki dan tanganku patah."

"APA?! PATAH?!"

* * *

.

* * *

"Maafkan aku.." itu adalah kata maaf yang ke delapan kalinya didengar oleh Park Chanyeol. Si tinggi tampan itu hanya menatap malas si mungil itu dengan tatapan malas dan kesal. Tangan kanannya diperban.

"kumohon maafkan aku.. aku tidak tahu—"

"berhenti berkata maaf. Aku malas mendengarnya." Yang lebih tinggi menatap si mungil itu dengan tatapan yang sama. Malas. "kata maafmu tidak akan membuat tangan kananku kembali"

Si mungil menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan tatapan mata yang mulai berkata. Bibir tipisnya menyembik. "Sunbae.." tangisnya siap meledak.

Chanyeol menahan nafasnya ketika matanya menangkap ekspresi menggemaskan dari si mungil yang kini duduk didepannya. Dengan ekspresi yang menurutnya lucu. Mata puppy itu berkaca, dengan bibir melengkung kebawah. Pipinya yang sedikit tembam itu terlihat sedikit mengembung. Uh—dan Chanyeol harus dengan kuat hati menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengambil tulang dan kemudian melemparkannya.

Bahkan ketika si mungil dihadapannya itu mulai menyembik dengan suara isakan yang mulai terdengar, Chanyeol seperti melihat seekor anjing cihuahua mungil dengan mata puppy dengan kuping yang turun kebawah dan juga ekor yang ia goyang-goyangkan.

Astaga.. hentikan pikiranmu itu Park Chanyeol. Tidakkah kau lihat kalau seseorang yang duduk didepanmu itu seorang siswa kelas satu yang siap meledakkan tangi dan juga air matanya?

Berdeham, seakan meminta perhatian dari si mungil dihadapannya itu. Chanyeol menatap si mungil itu dengan tatapan yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin, walau sebenarnya dalam hatinya ia ingin sekali mencubit bibir yang menyembik itu.

Uh.. kenapa adik kelasnya ini begitu menggemaskan. Mungil, berisik, mata puppy, gaya menyembiknya itu.. astaga..

"aku akan memaafkanmu.. siapa namamu?"

Alasan.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah tahu siapa nama si mungil adik kelasnya itu. Karena empat hari yang lalu, ketika ia bertemu untuk kedua kalinya ia mencari informasi tentang si munggil puppynya itu.

 _Puppy-nya?_

"Byun Baekhyun, sunbae."

"Byun Baek—ah namamu susah sekali. Aku tidak bisa mengucapkannya."

"Baek-hyun.." ucapnya. Ah bibirnya ketika mengucapkan kata, 'Hyun' itu.. Ugh—membuat Chanyeol ingin sekali memakannya.

Park Chanyeol dibuat gila oleh si mungil itu sepertinya. Seperti sebuah ketertarikan untuk memiliki. Seperti rasa gemas seorang majikan dengan hewan peliharaannya.

"Baek—ah itu pokoknya." Menghembuskan nafasnya, "aku minta ID LINE atau apapun untuk bisa aku hubungi.."

"Eh?"

"ini salah satu bagian untuk memaafkanmu karena telah mematahkan tanganku, _eoh._ "

Mencibir, si mungil kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya, "ID LINE-ku.. _cabekhyun."_

Yang lebih tinggi mengangguk, menyerahkan ponselnya kepada si munggil dengan tangan kirinya, si mungil itu kembali mencibir.

"sudah!"

"bagus! Kemari.." memberi isyarat dengan menepuk sisi kasur kamar rumah sakit itu, Baekhyun kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya disana. Duduk disamping si jangkung yang tampan itu dengan tatapan menyelidik—menyipitkan matanya.

"karena kau sudah membuat tangan kananku patah, kau harus menerima hukuman, Blackie"

"Hukuman? Dan siapa itu _Blackie_?"

"itu nama barumu.. _Blackie._ " hening, menarik si mungil itu mendekat dengan tangan kirinya, menyisakan beberapa inci jarak diantara mereka berdua, Chanyeol mendekatkan bibirnya kearah si mungil, membuat si mungil itu menengang ketika nafas pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menyapu wajahnya, membuat indra penciumannya mencium bau khas maskulin dari sana, "hukumanmu adalah…."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Chapter ini aku ngerasa ga ada feelnya. Aku lagi ga mood nulis. Huhuhu~ TwT aku jujuran aja lebih suka nulisnya dari sisi si Chanyeol. tapi kalau dari Chanyeol doang ga ngerti ntar apa yang dirasain cabekhyun. TwT

yang baca, kalau partnya lebih banyak dari sisi Chanyeol jangan protes yak. karena aku mau nonjolin gemesnya Chanyeol ngelihat Baekhyun gt. _

Dan aku ngebuat Chanyeol disini itu lebih ke evil bad boy; usil, ngeselin dan suka ngerjain baekhyun aja. X'DD dan ngerjain Baekhyun adalah hobby Chanyeol mulai chapter depan. Hahahahay~

Selamat membaca. Ceritanya ga bagus, makasih yang udah follow/ fav dan peluk cium untuk yang udah review juga. Aku sayang kalian. *cium cium*

Sorry for typo. And Review, ne ? (:

.

.

31 July 2015

 **—** _DeathSugar_


	3. First Kiss

**Puppy Pet: Blackie**

 **.**

Story belong to _DeathSugar_

.

.

Chapter 3. First Kiss

.

.

.

Happy reading and review, ne?

.

.

.

* * *

"kau bukan anak bayi, Park!" itu adalah kejengkelan si mungil Byun Baekhyun yang kesekian kalinya ketika menghadapi seorang tampan arogan yang menjengkelkan yang kini masih dengan tampannya bersandar pada headbed ranjang king size miliknya. "makan dan kemudian minum obatmu sekarang juga dan kemudian aku bisa pulang!"

Bibir tipis itu terus membuka dan mengatup dengan sangat berisiknya seperti sekumpulan lebah membuat sarang mereka. Sementara si mungil masih setia dengan kejengkelan ketika menghadapi pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu, yang lebih tinggi hanya menatap malas dan meletakkan tatapan matanya pada tayangan televisi yang ada didepannya itu.

Tahukah kalian, setelah insiden Baekhyun yang (tidak sengaja) membuat tangan Park Chanyeol itu patah dan kemudian berakhir dengan Baekhyun yang mengdekam di dalam kamar apartemen milik kakak kelasnya yang menyebalkan itu.

 _"Hukumanmu adalah… kau harus menjadi_ pettan _seorang Park Chanyeol"_

Itu adalah kata yang keluar dari mulut seorang Park Chanyeol yang berhasil membuat si mungil Byun Baekhyun itu sampai pada kamar apartemen seorang Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun awalnya tidak tahu apa maksud _pettan_ itu, namun ketika ia sampai di kamar mewah ini dia baru sadar, posisinya tidak lebih dari seorang pelayan. Pelayan yang harus merawat seorang brengsek seperti Park Chanyeol ini.

Sebenarnya sih, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa arti _pettan_ itu.

Si mungil menggerutu, merutuki pemuda dihadapannya ini dengan bibir yang memberengut, mata sipitnya sesekali berkilat kesal. "cepat minum obatmu, Park! Mama pasti sudah mencariku jika aku belum pulang."

"apa perduli ku?" yang lebih tinggi membawa tatapan matanya kearah si mungil yang kini memberengut itu. "wah.. itu lebih baik, Blackie. Aku akan bilang pada Mama-mu, karena dirimu, aku jadi patah tulang seperti ini!"

"tidak boleh! Kau sudah janji kalau tidak akan mengatakan itu pada Mama-ku!"

Menyeringai, si tampan itu menyeringai ketika melihat pemuda mungil dihadapannya itu menggerutu, mencibirkan bibirnya serta mata _puppy_ miliknya yang menatapnya kesal. Ugh—sungguh kenapa si mungil dihadapannya itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan?

"Blackie!"

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama Blackie itu! Namaku bukan Blackie, huh!"

"teman-temanmu biasa memanggilmu dengan Baek—ah siapa?"

"Baekie?"

"nah iya itu.. lidahku tidak terbiasa dengan nama Baek—siapalah itu—makanya aku memanggilmu dengan Blackie.. lebih mudah dengan lidahku yang terlalu lama hidup di London ini."

Bohong. Adalah sebuah kebohongan ketika yang lebih tinggi mengatakan alasan tentang ia yang tidak mengucapkan kata 'Baekie' dengan benar. Alasan sebenarnya tentang ia yang lebih suka memanggil si mungil yang masih duduk dengan bibir mencibir dan tatapan mata menyorotkan kekesalan –yang menggemaskan- kepada Chanyeol karena Chanyeol menyukai semua ekspresi si mungil yang berisik itu. Iris mata yang kelam dengan bentuk mata _puppy_ itu terlihat menggemaskan. Dan nama Blackie adalah nama yang cocok untuknya. _Sound too cute, right?_

Dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun terlihat menggemaskan untuknya. _Duh._

"Blackie, belikan aku _chocochino_ di café depan!"

 _Huh?!_

Berdecak, namun tetap beranjak dari sana dan membawa langkah kakinya menuju café didekat apartemen kakak kelasnya itu dengan hati yang begitu berat. Dia bukan pelayan, mengerti?

* * *

.

* * *

"selamat datang" adalah kata pertama yang menyapa indra pendengaran si mungil itu ketika ia masuk kedalam café ini. Adalah seorang yang cantik dan mungil sama seperti dirinya tersenyum menyambutnya. "ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Baekhyun berdeham, mencoba mengabaikan kekagumannya pada sosok cantik berambut coklat gelap itu. Baekhyun terpana –tentu saja sebagai laki-laki normal- seseorang yang berdiri dihadapannya itu cantik dengan mata yang indah dan senyum yang Baekhyun akui itu terlihat menawan.

"aku mau satu _chocochino_ dan—ah!" si mungil itu berbinar ketika ia melihat menu ice cream disana. "satu porsi ice cream strawberry!"

Kakak pelayan café itu tersenyum, "baiklah. Tunggu sebentar duduk disini dulu."

Baekhyun hanya diam memperhatikan ketika kakak pelayan café itu menyiapkan pesanannnya. Hanya memperhatikan ketika jemari lentik dan terlihat lembut itu meracik sebuah ice cream strawberry untuknya ketika sebelumnya ia memesankan sebuah chocochino pada pelayan dibelakang sana.

"kau tinggal di apartemen dekat sini juga?"

"Eh?" merasa kalau kakak pelayan café itu bertanya padanya, Baekhyun kemudian membuka suara, "tidak, Hyung. Aku hanya disuruh oleh kakak kelasku."

"pacarmu?" 

Baekhyun mendelik dan disambut dengan senyuman kakak pelayan café itu. Cantik. Sekali lagi Baekhyun akui itu, bahkan ia juga bisa melihat kesan lembut dari kakak pelayan café itu melalui sorot matanya yang teduh. "Ani! Pacarku? Heol! Dia itu menyebalkan! Dan aku tidak akan pernah sudi untuk menjadi pacarnya! Lagi pula dia itu laki-laki juga, hyung. Mana mungkin aku berpacaran dengannya. Aku masih suka dengan gadis manis yang menggemaskan."

Kakak pelayan café itu tertawa, "kau itu cantik. Ah siapa namamu?"

"Baekhyun, hyung!" si mungil tersenyum.

"senang bertemu denganmu Baekhyun. Aku Luhan." Kakak pelayan café itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memberikan satu porsi ice cream dan satu _chocochino_ untuk si mungil itu. "datanglah lagi kesini, ne!"

Si mungil mengangguk dan mengambil kantung plastik itu. "aku duluan Hyung! Dadah~!"

* * *

.

* * *

"kenapa ada dua kantung plastik?" adalah kalimat yang terucap dari bibir pemuda tampan yang mengambil benda yang disodorkan oleh sosok mungil itu untuknya dengan tangan kirinya (tangan kanan Chanyeol masih diperban karena patah).

"aku kan juga ingin beli ice cream. Aku beli dengan uangku sendiri, dan jangan protes!"

Menahan tawanya, Uh—Chanyeol benar-benar gemas ketika si mungil(nya) itu menjatuhkan dirinya dan kemudian dengan tingkah menggemaskan (sebenarnya sih itu biasa saja, namun di mata Chanyeol apapun yang dilakukan si mungil yang cerewet dan _puppy_ itu selalu menggemaskan) ketika membuka ice cream strawberry itu.

"enak?" itu adalah suara Chanyeol ketika matanya menemukan Baekhyun sedang menikmati ice cream strawberry disuapan pertamanya. Dan kemudian hanya di balas dengan sebuah anggukan manis.

"enak atau tidak bukan urusanmu, Park-sunbae."

"panggil aku Chanyeol!"

Itu adalah sebuah perintah dan Baekhyun yang sadar posisinya sebagai seorang _'pettan'_ Park Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas dan mengganguk. "anak pintar!"

Hening menyelimuti ruangan tamu apartemen milik si tampan Park Chanyeol saat itu. Hanya ada suara televisi yang tidak menarik perhatian pemilik kamar apartemen itu. Yup.. karena perhatian Park Chanyeol hanya terarah pada pemuda mungil yang tengah menikmati ice creamnya dengan sangat menggemaskan.

Uh.. bibir tipis yang basah dan mengkerut lucu ketika sendok ice cream itu masuk kedalam mulutnya. Dan ketika ia menikmati sensasi dingin yang menyambutnya ketika ice cream itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan dengan refleks si mungil memejamkan matanya. Menahan freeze-brain yang menyerangnya.

Dan Chanyeol harus dengan sangat kuat hati untuk tidak menubruk si mungil itu dan kemudian menyeretnya masuk kedalam kamar dan menghujam lubang hangat itu dengan miliknya. Pikiran kotor macam apa itu, Park?

Berdeham, membenarkan letak duduknya. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi meminum _chocochino_ miliknya. Mencoba untuk mendinginkan hasratnya yang mulai mendidih itu. Urgh.. kenapa si mungil itu begitu ahli untuk membuatnya menjadi liar seperti ini ? bahkan ketika si mungil itu tidak melakukan apapun untuknya? Tidak.. karena dia hanya diam dan menyantap ice cream itu dengan sangat syahdunya.

"Blackie"

"Iya? Apa butuh sesuatu lagi?!" terdengar kesal.

"kau makan ice cream dengan sangat belepotan. Seperti anak TK saja.."

"Huh?! Benarkah?" meletakkan cup ice cream itu di meja dan kemudian menggunakan tangannya untuk membersihkan area sekitar mulutnya. Dan itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol.

"apa sudah bersih?"

Tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. Hanya ada sebuah gelengan kepala dengan tatapan mata yang tajam yang diberikan pada sosok mungil itu.

"dimana sih yang kotor?" mendengus sebal ketika ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan area sekitar bibirnya lagi.

"disini." Ucap yang lebih tinggi dengan menggunakan tangan kirinya yang tidak diperban untuk menyentuh pipi sebelah kirinya. Dan kemudian hanya diikuti oleh si mungil dengan patuh.

Kenapa sih si mungil ini begitu menggemaskan? Bisakah ia tidak berlaku begitu menggemaskan yang membuat si Chanyeol ini begitu gemas dan ingin memakannya setiap saat. Tidak tahukan dia kalau Park Chanyeol ini tidak sebaik yang dia kira? Tidakkah dia sadar kalau Park Chanyeol ini tidak bisa menahan dirinya, mungkin si mungil ini akan tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar esok hari?

Membenarkan duduknya, pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu mendekat. Menjatuhkan dirinya didepan si mungil dengan bertumpu kedua lututnya. Bahkan dengan posisi seperti ini Chanyeol masih terlihat lebih dominan dan lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun.

"bukan disitu, Blackie." Mensejajarkan wajah mereka hingga membuatnya terlalu dekat. Dengan jarak yang hanya beberapa inci saja. Chanyeol mengarahkan tangan kirinya menyentuh kulit pipi gembil Baekhyun yang terasa begitu lembut. Jemari tangan nan kokoh itu menyentuh bibir tipis si mungil dengan pelan, seakan dengan begitu ia bisa merasakan betapa kenyalnya bibir tipis yang begitu _kissable_ itu.

Dengan posisi yang begitu dekat itu, mata tajam Chanyeol tepat mengarah ke iris kelam milik Baekhyun. Menatapnya dan membuat pemilik iris itu hanya diam terpaku.

Sorotan mata tajam itu membawanya pada sebuah kebekuan. Kekaguman. Dan menyeretnya dalam pesona maskulin, tampan dan dominan si pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Membuat jantungnya yang hanya satu-satunya itu harus bekerja lebih keras untuk memompa darahnya.

Hela nafas yang menyentuh tepat diwajahnya membuatnya begitu gugup. Kenapa harus sedekat ini? Membuatnya harus kehilangan akal untuk melawan bahkan ketika sesuatu yang kenyal mendarat di bibirnya.

Sementara Baekhyun yang terlihat seperti kehilangan dirinya sendiri berbeda dengan pemuda yang lebih dominan itu. dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia dengan sangat berani mendaratkan bibirnya, menyatukan tautan mereka.

Chanyeol bahkan masih bisa merasakan rasa strawberry yang tertinggal di bibir pemuda mungil itu. membuatnya begitu candu. Melumatnya seakan beda kenyal itu adalah permen kenyal kesukaan sepupu kecilnya di London sana.

Melumat bibir itu dan kemudian menyesapnya dengan lembut namun memabukkan. Membuat si mungil itu melenguh dalam hisapan lihat ciuman seorang Park Chanyeol. Membuat seorang Park Chanyeol itu untuk terus memnta untuk lebih, mengarahkan tangannya yang terbebas itu menyentuh leher si mungil yang memejamkan matanya pasrah. Sentuhan itu cukup untuk membuat Park Chanyeol mendapatkan apa yang ia mau.

Si mungil membuka bibir untuknya.

Mendapatkan akses untuk mengeksplorasi ciuman itu, Chanyeol melesakkan lidahnya masuk dan kemudian menuntun si mungil untuk mengikuti permainannya. Memperdalam pagutan mereka, menyesap dalam dan membuat ruang itu penuh dengan lenguhan dan decapan mereka berdua,

"Mmhh—" adalah erangan yang kesekian kalinya Chanyeol dengar dari si mungil yang kini membawa kedua tangannya di dada Chanyeol. Mencoba untuk membuat jarak dan melepas pagutan mereka berdua.

Mereka sudah lama berbagi saliva, menyesap, menghisap dan menggigit hingga membuat si mungil yang masih payah dalam ciuman itu semakin tak berdaya. Tangannya beberapa kali memukul dada bidang pemuda yang lebih dominan itu untuk menyudahi ciuman mereka,

Menyadari bahwa si mungil itu sudah terlalu lelah dan tidak ingin membuat si mungil itu pingsan karena ciuman panas mereka, Chanyeol akhirnya mengakhiri tautan itu. membuat sebuah benang saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya.

Menghapus benang jejak itu dengan sebuah kecupan singkat dan sebuah lumatan di bibir bawah milik Baekhyun, Chanyeol kemudian mengusap bibir yang membengkak itu dengan lidahnya. Mengusap dalam kamus ciuman seorang Park Chanyeol adalah menjilat dan menyesapnya beberapa kali. Menyentuhkan dahinya dengan dahi milik Baekhyun yang masih terpejam itu, dan kemudian mengecup bibir itu lagi.

Menjauhkan dirinya dengan diri si mungil yang terengah itu dan kemudian mengusak pucuk kepala si mungil. Menyentuhkan rambut halus si mungil itu untuk membelai jemarinya sebelum ia kemudian beranjak dari sana dan masuk kedalam kamar kamarnya.

Meninggalkan si mungil yang terpatung.

Si mungil yang kehilangan dirinya sendiri untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Jemari tangan lentiknya menyentuh bibirnya, mengigit bibir bawahnya dan masih merasakan bekas ciumannya dengan Park Chanyeol tadi.

Berkedip. Seakan dengan begitu ia bisa mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya yang tadi sempat di tawan oleh setan bernama Park Chanyeol.

Ciuman itu.

Itu adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Bibir sucinya yang ia jaga untuk calon istrinya kelak dengan sangat mudahnya ia serahkan kepada seorang brengsek yang dengan bodohnya ia juga menikmati itu.

Oh, ayolah. Baekhyun..

Membawa tatapan matanya pada pintu yang baru saja tertutup itu, dan merasakan detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat tidak normalnya. Membuatnya sadar bahwa berada disamping seorang Park Chanyeol adalah sebuah ancaman. Sebuah bahaya.

"brengsek.. dasar kau Park Brengsek Chanyeol! Berani sekali kau merebut ciuman pertamaku! Brengsek. Dasar Mesum!"

Uh.. kenapa lama sekali ia untuk memprotes bahkan ketika pelaku utama dari perebut paksa ciuman pertamanya tengah bergelimbung diatas kasur empuknya. Menahan sesuatu yang tengah bangun dengan tangan kirinya. Sementara tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menjambak rambutnya.

Merutuki kebodohannya. Kenapa si mungil itu selalu bisa membuat dirinya menjadi begitu liar dengan keinginan memiliki yang kuat?

Uh.. entahlah.

* * *

..

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Ya ampun… 2k lebih. Aku bisa nulis sepanjang ini. X''DDD *boboan sama luhan*

Jujur aja.. aku rada susah ketika nulis chapter ini. Tulis hapus tulis hapus. :')

Aku lagi writer block. (T_T)

Gimana chapter ini? Garing kah? Maaf.. scene ciuman itu… aku tahu gagal. Maafkan aku yang masih polos ini kakak. Aku kan masih mabelas tahun. :v /nempeldijidatmascahyo *jedugh*

Btw ada yang nyadar ga kejanggalan ketika Chanyeol gelimbungan di kasur itu ? XD

eniwei.. kakak pelayan cafe itu nanti akan ada cerita dengan dedek sehun tapi setelah ff ini tamat. XD ahay~ *ga tanya*

Makasih untuk yang sudah baca, yang fav/follow dan juga review.

Makasih siders juga yang bikin aku ngekek. Views dan visitors fanfic ini banyak kenapa yang review sedikit? Fanficnya jelek kah?

Reviewnya dong. Gapapa kok.. aku terima semua jenis review. Aku ga gigit kok. ww

Dan untuk rumor mas cahyo yang dating.. jangan percaya rumors. Keep calm and be a smart fangirls. Believe your beloved bias not any rumors who shared by suck people, otte? *ketjub manja*

Happy read and review, ne? *kedip najis*

* * *

14th August 2015

With Love…

 **—** _DeathSugar_


	4. Whisper

**Puppy Pet: Blackie**

 **.**

Story belong to _DeathSugar_

.

.

Chapter 4. Whisper

.

.

.

Happy reading and review, ne?

.

.

.

* * *

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang mampu membuat dua pemuda dalam kamar itu mematung. Membeku ketika sosok cantik dengan rambut pendek itu menatap kedua manusia itu dengan tatapan yang memicing curiga.

Bagaimanapun dan siapapun pasti akan merasa aneh dengan apa yang mereka lihat tentang dua pemuda dengan perbedaan tinggi badan itu. Si Cantik itu—menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang penuh curiga. Ia menatap keduanya bergantian. Menatap tangan mungil Baekhyun yang ada pada kemeja Chanyeol yang tidak bisa di bilang rapi itu. Sementara Chanyeol sendiri hanya berdiri diam dengan tatapan mata yang biasa saja –sebelum dia melihat perempuan cantik yang berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya itu- dan itu benar-benar membuat siapapun berfikir tentang apa yang mereka lakukan.

"PARK YODA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ?!" si cantik itu kemudian berjalan kearah Chanyeol dan juga pemuda mungil yang berdiri mematung itu; pucat. Mendapat tatapan mengintimidasi dari sosok cantik yang sekilas mirip dengan Chanyeol –matanya!- itu membuatnya sedikit takut.

Ini tidak seperti yang dipikirkan sungguh.

"Itu tidak seperti yang noona lihat. Sungguh!" yang lebih tinggi menatap takut ke arah perempuan cantik itu.

"lalu apa yang aku lihat ini, ha?! Dasar! Dad and Mom mengirimmu kesini untuk memperbaiki kelakuan bejat dan bebas dirimu di London dulu, Park!"

"Noona.. sungguh.. dengarkan aku dulu!"

"Penjelasan apa? Dulu kau membawa perempuan ke dalam apartemen milikmu dan sekarang kau membawa anak JHS kesini! Ya Tuhan! Apa dosa Mom ketika mengandungmu! Kau mau jadi pedofil hah?!"

"NOONA!" hening. " _just listen me! This is not as Noona see. And he was not a student Junior High School. He broke my hand and instead he took care of all my needs. My hands can not be moved. Believe me, please."_

" _What makes me have to believe in youth nasty like you?"_

" _Oh Gosh! Noona, I'm not that bad. If you don't believe me, you can ask him !_ "

" _Wait a minutes.._ him?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol mengerjabkan matanya bingung ketika Noona-nya bertanya tentang gender si mungil dihadapannya yang terlihat bingung –mungkin tidak terlalu mengerti tentang apa yang mereka katakan tadi sih- _"Yes. Him."_

 _"WHAT THE FUCK! YOU'RE PRETTY !"_ si cantik itu mendekat, menaik Baekhyun yang berada dihadapan Chanyeol menuju kearahnya. Memperhatikan si mungil yang siap mengkerut karena takut. "kamu laki-laki?"

"I-iya.." Baekhyun menunduk takut.

 _"_ Yoda _… He is beautiful. Petite. Adorable. and wait ... He's eyes like ... Gee .. puppy!"_

 _Puppy._

Dan tawa Chanyeol meledak seketika.

"Ya.. dia memang _Puppy_ mengingatkan pada Carmeen kan?"

Si cantik mengangguk antusias. Membawa tatapan matanya pada sosok mungil Baekhyun yang terlihat bodoh karena tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan dua orang ini.

"Noona.. _I'm sorry. Can I finish my job and I can go to school ?"_ aksen yang buruk. Namun terdengar menggemaskan untuk Chanyeol.

" _Sure. Take care my bro, okay?"_ mengerlingkan matanya kearah Baekhyun dan kemudian memberikan senyuman yang terlihat menyeramkan kearah Chanyeol.

"malam ini pulang ke rumah. Dad and Mom besok akan kembali ke London! Dan juga.. _he's too cute. Is he your boyfriend? Good choice._ "

* * *

.

* * *

"Selamat datang!" itu adalah suara kakak pelayan café cantik yang berada di dekat apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum ketika matanya menemukan kakak pelayan café itu sedang membersihkan meja counter.

"apa cafenya sudah buka, Hyung?"

Kakak pelayan café itu tersenyum kearah dua pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda jauh itu. Itu adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dengan Chanyeol yang dengan santainya masuk kedalam meja counter bagian dalam dan kemudian mengambil satu potong kue coklat didalam etalase.

"sebenarnya sih masih limabelas menit lagi. Bisa kalian keluar sekarang?"

Itu tidak sungguh-sungguh mengusir kedua pemuda itu. Hanya sebuah gurauan dengan kakak pelayan café cantik (dan manis) yang kemudian membawa langkah kakinya kearah Chanyeol dan menyentil dahi pemuda menjulang itu.

"hormati aku sebagai pemilik café, Park!"

Mengabaikan perintah kakak pelayan café itu (yang sebenarnya sih pemilik café ini)—Luhan, Baekhyun kemudian membungkuk maaf kearah Luhan.

"maafkan kelakuan dia, Hyung. Raksasa ini benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun."

Luhan tersenyum, "Tidak Baek. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf untuk kelakuan bocah raksasa ini. Kau mau apa?"

"aku mau Hot Chocolate, Hyung." Sahut Chanyeol. "dan untuk Blackie, berikan dia ice cream dengan waffle rasa strawberry."

"Kalian pacaran?"

"Tidak!" itu suara Baekhyun tidak terima. "mana mungkin aku dengan orang mesum dan menyebalkan seperti dia. Huh!"

"Mesum?"

Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "dia mesum dan menyebalkan. Menyuruhku ini itu dan kemarin bahkan dia menc—"

 _Ops.._

"bukan apa-apa. Lupakan saja Luhan-hyung."

"Ah kalian.." Luhan tersenyum menggoda Baekhyun, membuat si mungil itu memerah padam. Menundukkan wajahnya dan merutuki mulutnya yang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia. Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun mengatakan kalau kemarin Park Chanyeol Mesum Menyebalkan itu baru saja menciumnya? Ugh!

"Luhan-hyung~" nada memohon dan manja, ini suara Baekhyun.

"Tega sekali kau Park. Membawa selingkuhanmu dihadapanku. Jangan pernah kembali lagi kesini. Pergi!" Luhan memberengut lucu. Mengarahkan tinju yang tak terasa pada pemuda tinggi itu.

Sungguh itu tadi bercanda.

* * *

.

* * *

"jadi benar dia sepupumu?"

"kau tidak percaya?"

Adalah kata yang mengawali ketika dua pemuda itu masuk kedalam apartemen milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu. Si mungil kemudian membantu melepaskan seragam pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu dengan perlahan.

"Luhan-hyung pindah ke Seoul dua bulan lalu. Dia juga satu lantai disini. Sebelah kamar ini adalah milik Luhan-hyung." si munggil mengangguk mengerti.

Hening semakin menyelimuti kedua pemuda itu ketika Baekhyun selesai membantu Chanyeol melepas kemejanya dan kemudian menyiapkan air hangat untuk pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu untuk mandi. "sudah selesai. Boleh aku pulang?"

Hanya sebuah gumaman ketika si mungil bilang untuk pulang. Ada rasa sedikit tidak rela ketika ia harus melepaskan si puppy kesenangannya itu untuk pergi. Chanyeol ingin si mungil puppy selalu disini. Bersamanya.

Bahkan ketika si mungil mengambil tas yang ia letakkan di ranjang milik Chanyeol dan menyampirkannya di bahu mungil itu, mata tajamnya masih saja menatapnya dalam seolah benar-benar tidak ingin melepas si mungil begitu saja. Sungguh, Chanyeol ingin si mungil disampingnya; merecokinya, marah padanya, mengutuknya dengan sumpah serampah ketika ia menjahilinya dan kemudian memasag cemberut dan memarah. Chanyeol suka semua itu.

Satu hal yang Chanyeol sadar ialah… ia begitu menyukai seorang Puppy bernama Baekhyun. Mata puppynya ketika menatapnya sengit seakan memberikan sebuah alasan untuk ia menjaganya seperti hewan peliharaan yang manis dan menggemaskan. Chanyeol menyukai itu. Dan bahkan ketika tangan si mungil Baekhyun hendak memegang pintu, Chanyeol sedikit berteriak, memanggil nama si mungil dan membuatnya berhenti. Berbalik dan menatapnya kesal.

"apa lagi? Aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Dan biarkan aku pulang—hey apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Itu adalah kata-kata Baekhyun ketika ia menemukan seorang Park Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Baekhyun tidak suka, tatapan mata itu selalu membuatnya beku. Terpaku dalam sorot mata tajam yang seakan siap mengulitinya dan menelanjangi pikirannya.

Membuatnya sadar akan ketidakmampuannya untuk menolak apapun yang akan Park Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

Bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengurung dirinya dengan tangan kirinya, menyudutkan tubuhnya pada pintu yang hendak ia buka tadi, membuatnya harus menahan nafas sejenak ketika iris kelamnya terpaku pada jarak yang hanya beberapa inchi itu dengan Park Chanyeol.

Oh, ayolah Baekhyun tidak menyukai situasi seperti ini.

Hembusan nafas Chanyeol tepat menyentuh wajahnya membuatnya harus menahan gemuruh dalam dadanya. Baekhyun benci ini. Astaga..

Merasakan sebuah belaian disisi kiri wajahnya, jemai telunjuk milik Chanyeol menyusuri lekuk pipi milik Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun harus memejamkan matanya. Membuatnya harus menahan nafasnya lagi. Membuatnya harus menahan kakinya agar tidak meringsut kebawah karena lemas. Atau bahkan menahan dirinya untuk tidak pipis dicelana ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang basah ditelinganya.

Chanyeol menjilat telinganya, mengulumnya layaknya itu sebuah permen marsmallow yang memabukkan. Jilatan itu kini beralih ketika Chanyeol mengendus tengkuk Baekhyun dan kemudian berakhir dengan tatapan mata yang mengarah pada Baekhyun. Menatap si mungil yang memejamkan matanya itu kemudian menyatukan tautan bibir mereka.

Tidak ada lumatan, hanya bibir yang menempel dengan sedikit hisapan pada bibir bagian bawah Baekhyun. Membuat Baekhyun harus mengeluarkan sedikit erangan yang membuatnya melemas. Merasakan sesuatu yang mengelitk perutnya. Membuat dadanya ingin membuncah. Dadanya berdebar dengan sangat tidak normal. Kenapa Park Chanyeol menciumnya lagi? Membuat Baekhyun ingin meleleh ketika hisapan pada bibirnya membuatnya begitu memabukkan. Membuatnya ingin meminta lebih.

"—mmhh.." jemari ramping milik Baekhyun kemudian berada tepat pada lengan milik Chanyeol. Mencari sebuah pegangan agar si mungil yang sudah tidak beradaya itu tidak terjatuh. Bahkan ketika ciuman yang Chanyeol berikan padanya membuatnya harus membuka bibirnya. Membiarkan Chanyeol menuntunnya. Mengajarinya bagaimana ketika lidah mereka menari didalam sana. Berbagi saliva dan menyesap rasa manis dan basah. Mengantarkan sesuatu yang menjalar dari perut ke otaknya.

"Nggh—"

 _Brengsek!_

Chanyeol mengumpat ketika ia mendengar alarm bahaya yang Baekhyun keluarkan. Chanyeol harus menghentikan ini. Mengakhiri semua ini sebelum ia benar-benar kehilangan akalnya untuk tidak menggagahi si mungil malam ini. Membuat si mungil harus mendesahkan namanya sepanjang malam.

Chanyeol tidak mau.

Tautan saliva yang terhubung dengan wajah lushly si mungil itu adalah hal pertama yang Chanyeol temukan ketika ia melepas ciumannya. Sungguh… apa yang baru saja ia lakukan?

Mengecup ucuk kepala si mungil itu, membuatnya harus mencium wangi strawberry dari shampoo yang si mungil gunakan, membuat Chanyeol kembali menahan nafasnya. Apapun yang berada pada Baekhyun seperti zat adiktif. Membuanya candu unruk menikmatinya lagi dan lagi. Semakin ia bergantung, semakin ia butuh si mungil disampingnya.

Menyatukan dahi mereka, membuat masing-masing bisa merasakan hembusan nafas yang menerpa satu sama lain, Chanyeol membuka bibirnya, membisikkan sebuah kata-kata yang membuat Baekhyun membatu. Membuat Baekhyun melemas.

" _You're mine and always gonna be mine_ , Blackie.."

Dan kemudian bibir mereka bertaut lagi –singkat-, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol mengecup ucuk kepala milik Baekhyun itu lagi dan membuat Baekhyun tediam selama perjalan menuju rumahnya. Membuatnya bahkan tidak bisa tidur malam itu.

Sebuah _pernyataan cinta_ … mungkinkah?

* * *

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Yay akhirnya bisa nyelesain chapter ini. Aku ga ngerti chapter ini garing ga sih?

Uh aku rada ga pede sama diawal-awal itu. Huhuhu.. TwT

Dan aku nyelesaiin chapter ini pas denger kabar Baek sama mbak leader gelben sebelah katanya putus. Ya ampun aku ngerasa jahat banget seneng diatas putusnya hubungan seseorang.

Eh tapi kan mereka ga pacaran ya? Wkwkwk ada gitu cewek yang kuat ngelihat cowoknya haremnya lebih banyak dari dia? *jepret si Cabekhyun*

Huhuhu Chapter depan ratednya naik. WARNING WARNING ! XD

Last but no least… review please? *kedip najis*

.

.

* * *

16th September 2015

With Love…

 **—** _DeathSugar_


	5. Mimpi

**Puppy Pet: Blackie**

 **.**

Story belong to _DeathSugar_

.

.

Chapter 5. Mimpi

.

.

.

Happy reading and review, ne?

.

.

.

* * *

"Aahh—" bibir tipis itu terbuka untuk mengeluarkan desahannya ketika bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah tengah bergeliat menggelitiknya. Memberikan sensasi yang asing namun memabukkan baginya. Ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang basah bergerak dari lututnya kemudian merambat menuju paha bagian dalamnya. Menyusuri setiap inci tubuh bagian bawahnya. Membuatnya begitu ngilu, membuatnya merasakan getaran dan desiran yang menuntunnya untuk mengeluarkan desahan itu lagi dan lagi. Menuntunnya untuk mengucapkan nama itu di bibirnya.

"Nggh—Yeolie.. uuh.. Chanyeol—Ahhh"

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat leher putih itu terekspos dengan indahnya. Memperlihatkan buliran keringat yang mengkilat terkena sinar lilin yang menyala disamping tempat tidur mereka. Sosok itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan suara sialan itu yang terus menerus memintanya untuk dikeluarkan ketika sesuatu yang basah tadi—sesuatu yang bergeliat dari lutut menuju paha bagian dalamnya—itu sudah berada dibagian terpentingnya. Menggulumnya dan menghisapnya. Membuat Baekhyun berada diawang-awang.

"Aah—Chan. Please.." Baekhyun mengarahkan tangan kirinya untuk menggapai kepala Chanyeol yang berada dibagian bawahnya. Menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada rambut milik Chanyeol dan meremasnya, mengantarkan rasa yang menjalar keotaknya itu pada sosok dibawah sana yang tengah memainkan lidahnya pada kejantanan milik Baekhyun. Membuatnya begitu tegang dan sesuatu didalam perutnya terasa kaku. Membuat miliknya semakin tegang. Uh.. Baekhyun akan mencapai puncaknya dan mengeluarkan cairan precum itu didalam mulut Chanyeol.

Iris kelamnya menangkap pergerakan Chanyeol yang kini menatapnya dengan mata yang menghitam karena nafsu. Deru nafas keduanya terdengar saling bersahutan.

Chanyeol bawa tangan kokoh miliknya untuk menyusuri nipple itu menuju kearah leher dan terus keatas hingga menyentuh bibir yang merah itu. Menyentuh bagian bawahnya seduktif dan kemudian mengarahkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya masuk kedalam bibir si mungil yang tengah terbaring dibawah naungannya itu.

Baekhyun jilat, hisap dan sesekali menggigitnya pelan. Membayangkan itu adalah lollipop milik Chanyeol, memegang pergelangan tangan itu agar tidak pergi dari sana.

Sementara Chanyeol tersenyum kemenangan atas itu.

Si tinggi dominan menyentuhkan tangannya yang terbebas kearah kaki si mungil membawanya menuju pundaknya dan membuat matanya bisa melihat dengan dengan akses masuk dirinya untuk si mungil. Si dominan menyeringai menang.

Mengarahkan tangannya pada miliknya sendiri dan kemudian mengocoknya, membuat miliknya menegang dan berubah ukuran dari sebelumnya dan kemudian mengarahkan miliknya kearah hole milik Baekhyun.

"Blackie.. kau siap?"

Si mungil mengangguk dalam kesibukannya dengan jari milik Chanyeol itu, mempersiapkan dirinya. Itu adalah seks pertama dalam enambelas tahun hidupnya, dan Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang menyentuhnya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang asing menyentuh bagian bawahnya, Baekhyun memekik . menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman menawan.

"Percaya padaku.."

Dan ketika Chanyeol sedikit mencodongkan tubuhnya kearah Baekhyun, membawa tatapan mata tajamnya kearah iris kelam Baekhyun, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol mengganti tangannya yang searitadi Baekhyun mainkan dengan bibirnya. Menggulumnya, menghisapnya dan kemudian bersamaan dengan lidah Chanyeol yang melesak masuk, Baekhyun melebarkan matanya saat ia merasa sesuatu seperti merobek lubang miliknya. Membuatnya menahan nafas dan—

.

.

—dan Si mungil bangun dari tidurnya dengan nafas yang menderu cepat dengan wajah yang memerah. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan kemudian merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman dibawah sana. Menyibak selimutnya dan kemudian mengarahkan jemari lentiknya menyentuh celana tidurnya yang terasa basah.

Dia bermimpi.

Tadi itu hanya mimpi. Mimpi dengan seorang brengsek sialan dan mesum bernama Chanyeol. Si mungil berkilat kesal, memukul kepalanya sendiri dan kemudian—

"DASAR PARK MESUM SIALAAAAAAAANN ! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADAKUUUUUUU!"

Baekhyun yang malang.

* * *

.

* * *

"RADIUS LIMA METER DARIKU!"

Itu adalah pernyataan konyol yang Chanyeol rasakan ketika ia menemukan si mungil yang kini tengah sibuk dengan sarapan miliknya. Mengabaikan pernyataan konyol si mungil dan menatap sarapan pagi yang Baekhyun bawa dari rumah tadi dan kemudian membawa langkah kakinya menuju kearah pria manis kesukaannya itu.

Baru dua langkah dan Chanyeol harus mendelik kaget ketika Baekhyun melemparkan sebuah apel kearahnya dan kemudian mengacungkan sendok garpu darisana. Wow.. apa-apaan ini?

"kau ingin membunuhku?" itu adalah Chanyeol.

"Ya. Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau berani mendekat kearahku, Park! Huh.. jauh-jauh dariku!" si mungil menatap Chanyeol sengit. Menyipitkan matanya dengan pipi yang dibuat menggembung, membuat bibirnya menggerucut lucu. Ah… Chanyeol ingin berteriak saking gemasnya dan kemudian berlari kedalam kamar untuk mengambil sebuah mainan tulang-tulang yang kemarin ia beli dan kemudian melemparkannya kearah Baekhyun dan kemudian ia bisa melihat Baekhyun datang kearahnya dengan tulang dimulutnya dengan mata berbinar pika-pika dengan telinga berdiri tegak dan ekor yang digoyang-goyangkan. Aaaaaaaaa—itu imut sekali !

"apa yang terjadi padamu, hah? Kau ini sedang PMS ya?"

"Aku ini laki-laki! Dan aku tidak mungkin PMS!"

"Ya ya ya… terserah padamu saja."

Chanyeol yakin ada yang tidak beres. Si mungil benar-benar menjaga jarak dengannya. Seingat Chanyeol, dia tidak membuat kesalahan yang fatal sih, ciuman semalam kah penyebabnya? Ah tapi sebelumnya dia juga mencium si mungil itu dan dia biasa saja. Lalu masalah apa kali ini?

Chanyeol menyadari itu. Bahkan ketika mereka berangkat kesekolah dalam keheningan yang membuat Chanyeol tidak suka. Chanyeol lebih suka melihat si mungil-nya itu cerewet, mengutuknya dan lain-lainnya dengan tingkahnya yang terlihat menggemaskan. Bukan dengan keheningan seperti ini. Chanyeol tidak suka.

"aku membuat kesalahan padamu ya Blackie?"

"Tidak."

"kau marah padaku?"

"tidak."

"kalau begitu jangan diamkan aku."

Baekhyun hendak saja memarah dan meledak namun wajahnya seketika melunak ketika ia menemukan wajah Chanyeol yang memelas seperti itu. Baekhyun tidak tega rasanya harus mendiamkan Chanyeol seperti ini. Namun ketika bayangan mimpinya semalam muncul membuat Baekhyun kembali memanas. Baekhyun ingat semuanya. Bagaimana Chanyeol menyentuhnya, suara Chanyeol yang husky terdengar begitu memabukkan apalagi ketika menyebut namanya. Mengingat itu semua membuat Baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"aku bilang radius lima meter dariku, Park Chanyeol."

Dan Baekhyun berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang membatu. Terpukul dan patah hati. Baekhyun baru saja menolaknya.

* * *

.

* * *

 _"jadi Baekhyun menjauhimu?"_ itu adalah suara Luhan dari seberang sana.

"Um.."

 _"kau sudah minta maaf?"_

"aku tidak salah apapun Hyung. Aku harus minta maaf tentang apa?" Chanyeol mendesah ketika ia membalas pertanyaan dari Luhan kali itu. Minta maaf sepertinya bukan solusi yang tepat kali ini.

 _"Baekhyun tidak mungkin marah tanpa alasan, Chan."_

"Hyung.." Mendesah. "Apa kau akan marah kalau seseorang menciummu?"

 _"Um.. tergantung siapa yang menciumku."_

"Hyung, Baekhyun mungkin ma—"

 _"Luhan-hyung?"_

Chanyeol mendengar suara itu. Dia bahkan ingat dan hafal dengan suara yang kini terdengar diseberang sana. Itu adalah suara makhluk mungil puppynya yang kini sedang mendiamkannya, marah tanpa alasan yang Chanyeol ketahui. Dan kenapa ada Baekhyun di café Luhan hyung?

"Chan, aku akan menelponmu lagi nanti."

Dan sambungan telepon itu terputus. Menyisakan Chanyeol dengan tanda Tanya besar dan juga rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang ? memakan ice cream dengan sangat manisnya? Apa dia membantu membuat kue dengan cream yang menempel di hidung mungilnya? Atau dia sedang—astagaaaaaaa…. Chanyeol sungguh ingin melihat Baekhyun saat ini juga.

* * *

.

* * *

"Luhan-hyung?" Baekhyun membuka suaranya ketika ia masuk dalam café yang terletak di dekat sekolahnya dan juga apartemen milik Chanyeol itu. Langkah kakinya otomatis membawanya menuju counter kasir dan melongokkan kepalanya kedalam sana. Mata puppynya menemukan sosok Luhan sedang menelfon disana. Mungkinkah Luhan-hyung tidak mendengarnya?

"Luhan-hyung?!"

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum cerah ketika ia mendapati Luhan yang melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya sebelum kemudian kakak pemilik café ini terlihat berbicara pada seseorang lewat teleponnya dan kemudian menaruhnya disaku celana.

Berjalan kearah Baekhyun, Baekhyun kemudian duduk disalah satu kursi pembeli didekat jendela yang langsung menyuguhkan pemandangan jalan dengan lalu lintas yang cukup padat.

"Waffle dengan Ice Cream vanilla strawberry pesananmu, Baekhyun." Ucap Luhan tersenyum kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi depan Baekhyun. "ada apa kesini?"

"Hah.." Baekhyun mendesah berat. "Hyung.. aku harus bagaimaaaaa.." si mungil puppy itu meletakkan kepalanya dimeja. Menatap ice cream kesukaannya itu tanpa minat. Uh, kepala kecilnya benar-benar pusing memikirkan tentang mimpinya itu.

Setiap mengingat mimpi itu membuat Baekhyun memanas. apalagi ditambah Chanyeol yang mengikutinya ketika mereka di sekolah, membuat Baekhyun harus berkali-kali lipat menahan dirinya untuk tidak menampar ataupun memukul Chanyeol.

Kenapa hal memalukan dimimpi itu harus terjadi padanya, sih. Uh—Baekhyun kesal sekali rasanya.

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Aku—Hyung.." Baaekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap Luhan dengan tatapan berbinar penuh harap. "Berjanjilah padaku… kalau Hyung tidak akan menceritakan apapun dan pada siapapun tentang ini. Janji?"

Luhan mengerjab lucu ketika ia melihat Baekhyun mengacungkan jari klingkingnya dan berkedip-kedip sok imut yang membuat Luhan harus memutar matanya malas dan membalas tautan kelingking itu.

"Janji!"

Luhan bisa melihat ketika Baekhyun menghela nafas dan kemudian memakan ice creamnya—mungkin karena ingin menghilangkan rasa gugup—dan kemudian menatap Luhan malu-malu.

"Jadi.. aku bermimpi." Hening sejenak, "dan itu mimpi buruk sekali. Aku bermimpi—aku…."

"Aku?"

"Seseorang yang aku benci melakukan hal yang tidak baik. Mama bilang—itu tidak boleh dilakukan sebelum menikah. Aku mendengar semuanya… suaranya, nafas beratnya, dan—" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan—itu karena malu—sebelum akhirnya, "kami melakukan 'itu'."

"Itu?" Luhan menatap bingung, sungguh ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Baekhyun kali ini.

"Hyung~" yang lebih muda merengek, putus asa. "kami melakukan sex" Baekhyun merendahkan suaranya pada bagian _'sex'_. Sepelan mungkin sampai ia yakin hanya dia dan Luhan-hyung yang bisa mendengarnya. "itu memalukan sekali. Kenapa aku harus bermimpi seperti itu sih.. dengan Chanyeol pula."

"Jadi itu alasanmu marah dengan Chanyeol?"

Yang lebih muda menggeleng, "tidak, kok. Aku tidak marah pada Park Mesum Sialan Chanyeol itu.. aku hanya… setiap melihat wajahnya.. aku jadi ingat tentang mimpi itu."

Luhan tersenyum halus ketika ia meraih jemari lentik milik Baekhyun, "Byun Baekhyun sudah dewasa ternyata."mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada milik Baekhyun, Luhan semakin melebarkan senyumnya. "jangan hindari Chanyeol lagi. Hadapi dia dan abaikan mimpi itu. Araseo?"

"apa itu akan baik-baik saja?"

"Ya. Itu hanya mimpi… dan satu langkah menuju kedewasaan bagimu, Baek. Jangan pernah menghindar lagi. Mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersenyum dan kemudian berdiri menuju kearah Luhan, menghambur memeluk kakak pemilik café ini erat. "terimakasih Hyung… aku menyayangimu."

"Ya.. Ya.. sebelum itu habiskan ice cream milikmu kemudian bayar dan cepat pergi dari sini."

Itu tidak serius, sungguh.

* * *

.

* * *

"Selamat pagi~"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya ketika ia melihat sosok mungil itu tengah membuat segelas susu coklat dengan semangkuk sereal diatas meja makan yang sudah siap tersaji. Itu adalah Baekhyun dan Baekhyun adalah kenapa Baekhyun ada disini alasan yang cukup untuk Chanyeol terkejut.

Chanyeol masih ingat tiga hari ini, si munggil puppy itu masih bersikap aneh padanya. Dia tidak mengangkat telefon dari Chanyeol, tidak membalas pesan dari si jangkung itu, mengabaikannya, menjauhinya dan kemarin dia juga masih ingat ketika Baekhyun menamparnya.

Oke, Me-nam-par-nya !

Itu terjadi ketika Chanyeol yang nekat untuk menemui si munggil puppy-nya itu. Chanyeol sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar didiamkan oleh putra keluarga Byun itu. Ia tidak suka itu. Dia tidak suka dan tidak mau Baekhyun menjauhinya.

Saat itu Chanyeol berniat untuk menemui Baekhyun, dan kemudian merangkulnya seperti biasa yang ia lakukan pada makhluk mungil itu. Chanyeol merangkulnya dan kemudian mengusak rambut halus itu gemas, dan juga mencubit pipi gembil itu. Chanyeol tertawa ketika ia melihat wajah Baekhyun yang kesal dan memberengut. Salah satu ekspresi kesukaannya. Si mungil itu kemudian menunduk, tangannya terkepal dan kemudian—

PLAK!

—sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus di pipi Chanyeol yang cukup membuat beberapa orang mendelik terkejut.

Baekhyun baru saja menampar seorang pangeran sekolah dan itu dilakukan didepan banyak siswa.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam merasakan rasa panas di pipinya yang ia yakini sekarang telah memerah karena tamparan Baekhyun. Tapi satu hal yang ia—Chanyeol lihat dari Baekhyun ialah… wajahnya yang memerah. Entah karena marah atau karena… malu.

Chanyeol bahkan terdiam dan tidak beranjak dari sana barang semili pun. Ia hanya memandangi punggung kecil itu menjauh, semakin menjauh dan kemudian ia hilang begitu saja. Uh… Chanyeol sedih sekali.

Didiamkan dan dijauhi oleh Baekhyun adalah siksaan baginya.

Dan sekarang, pagi ini… Chanyeol melihat si mungil itu tersenyum manis kearahnya dan menyiapkan segala keperluan paginya. Salah satunya adalah sarapan pagi.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak berniat untuk makan?"

"Haha.." Chanyeol ketawa canggung dan itu cukup membuatnya terlihat bodoh dihadapan si mungil itu, "Kau sudah tidak marah padaku?"

Baekhyun menunduk, memainkan jemari tangannya dan kemudian membungkuk dalam, "Maafkan aku… soal kemarin aku yang menamparmu. Apa masih sakit?"

Chanyeol bisa melihat kilat penyesalan dari mata puppy itu. Baekhyun memelas seperti sekarang adalah siksaan batin tersendiri untuknya dan Baekhyun baru saja melakukan hal yang sangat salah.

"Kau masih marah? Chanyeol~" Uh.. Baekhyun menyembik lucu, bibirnya ditekuk kebawah dengan ekspresi yang memohon, iris kelamnya menatap tepat kearah Chanyeol dan itu cukup untuk Chanyeol menahan nafasnya beberapa saat. Sial, kenapa godaan dari Baekhyun selalu datang di waktu yang tidak tepat, sih?

Chanyeol berdeham—itu untuk mengendalikan dirinya sendiri—dan kemudian tersenyum licik. "ini masih sakit sekali, kau tahu. Kau mematahkan tanganku dan kemudian kau menamparku, kau mengingkari janjimu sendiri.. kau tidak mengurus kebutuhanku selama tiga hari ini." Chanyeol menatap Baekhun kesal dan itu cukup untuk membuat si mungil meringsut takut, "Kau harus dihukum untuk itu."

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya dan mengerjab lucu, menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan tatapan bingung—yang itu bagi Chanyeol adalah kesalahan. Astaga, di mata seorang Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun terlihat tengah mengoyangkan ekornya dan siap untuk meminta mainan tulang barunya. Uh!

Berdeham lagi, Chanyeol memberi gestur untuk Baekhyun mendekat dengan tangannya dan itu langsung dituruti oleh Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendekat dan kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi didekat Chanyeol dan itu disambut gelengan oleh Chanyeol.

"Jangan duduk disitu. Duduk disini."

Baekhyun mendelik dan ketika mata puppynya melihat Chanyeol menepuk kedua pahanya—memberi perintah tak langsung untuk Baekhyun duduk diatas pangkuan seorang Park Chanyeol—dan kemudian dengan berat hati untuk berada dipangkuan Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketika Chanyeol menyentuh sisi wajahnya, memberikan sensasi yang asing yang mendebarkan seperti ketika Chanyeol menyentuhnya di dalam mimpi itu.

 _Mimpi_ itu.

Baekhyun memanas ketika mengingat itu dan hanya diam ketika ia mendengar nafas Chanyeol yang menyentuh sisi wajahnya, membuat pipinya semakin memanas dan perasaan menggelitik didalam perutnya.

"Kau harus dihukum atas ini.." hanya sebuah bisikan, namun itu cukup untuk Baekhyun menahan nafasnya, "dan hukumanmu adalah…"

Baekhyun melemas ketika ia kembali merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh bibirnya. Baekhyun tahu itu bukan benda yang asing bagi bibirnya. Baekhyun tahu itu adalah bibir Chanyeol yang telah berhasil beberapa kali mencuri ciumannya dan ia tidak pernah menolak untuk itu.

Baekhyun mendesah ketika ia merasakan Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya, menekan kepalanya untuk membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Si mungil hanya pasrah dan tidak melawan, hingga Chanyeol melepaskan ciuman mereka. Membuat benang saliva yang menghubungkan keduanya terbentuk.

"Jangan pernah menjauhiku lagi. Mengerti?"

Dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dengan Chanyeol yang kembali mencuri ciuman miliknya. Morning kiss yang manis dari Baekhyun yang manis. Mungkin Chanyeol harus sering meminta ini dari Baekhyun untuk besok dan hari-hari selnjutnya.

Itu bukan pilihan yang buruk.

* * *

.

TBC~

.

* * *

Eaaa.. Baekhyun sudah dewasa ternyata. X'D

Mimpi enaena mah biasanya sama cewek ini sama mas-mas. XDDDDDDD

Maaf untuk telat update dan chapter ini jika kurang memuaskan. TTTTTTT

Aku masih focus sama ff HunHan soalnya. Maaf ya. Tapi makasih udah mau baca dan silakan untuk kritik dan sarannya di kolom review~.

Btw, Mungkin habis ini akan telat dan lama updatenya, tapi aku usahakan untuk tetap luangin waktu sampe ff ini selesai, satu atau dua chapter lagi mungkin? :3

Happy reading and review, ne ?

* * *

24 Oktober 2015

 _DeathSugar_


	6. Jealous

**Puppy Pet: Blackie**

 **.**

Story belong to _DeathSugar_

.

.

Chapter 6. _Jealous_

.

.

.

Happy reading and review, ne?

.

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun baru saja masuk kedalam kelas musik dan ia menemukan Park Chanyeol dengan Taeyeon sedang duduk di salah kursi kelas dengan Chanyeol yang memainkan sebuah gitar dan Taeyeon-sunbae yang sedang bernyanyi sebuah lagu dari Taylor Swift – Blank Space.

Mereka terlihat begitu menikmati dengan Chanyeol yang fokus pada kunci-kunci di senar gitarnya dan Taeyeon-sunbae yang bernyanyi dengan wajah yang terlihat begitu merona cerah.

Apa-apaan itu si Chanyeol itu. Sok-sokan mencari perhatian pada salah satu sunbae disini dan juga beberapa perhatian anak perempuan lainnya. Dasar playboy cap yoda tidak tahu diri. Dikiranya dia tampan begitu? Tidak. Chanyeol itu tidak tampan dia itu hanya kaya. Dia itu idiot, menyebalkan, diktator, intinya apa yang mereka lihat dari Park Chanyeol itu tidak seindah itu. Itu hanya topeng yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi iblis didalamnya, dan Baekhyun adalah korbannya. Batin Baekhyun menggebu-gebu.

Mereka tidak tahu saja jika pangeran Park yang mereka puja itu selalu menyuruhnya ini dan itu. Pemaksa dan tentu saja MESUM! Mereka belum pernah merasakan apa yang pernah Baekhyun rasakan dua bulan yang lalu. Diperlakukan seperti pembantu, mengganti bajunya, menyiapkan air untuk Chanyeol mandi, menyiapkan sarapannya, membatunya memakai sepatu, atau terkadang yang paling menyebalkan harus menyuapinya dan menemaninya tidur! Mereka juga tidak pernah dilecehkan oleh Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya tanpa izin darinya. (Baekhyun terdengar lebih tepat dengan sebutan istri daripada pembantu sebenarnya)

Chanyeol tidak sebaik yang mereka kira. Semua hal yang mereka lihat seperti: Tampan, Baik Hati, Ramah dan juga Kaya adalah topeng! Dia itu iblis yang bersembunyi dibalik pesona pemuda tampan bernama Park Chanyeol.

Tunggu.. _Tampan?_

Baekhyun melengos dengan langkah kakinya dan menyusul Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk dengan lirik-lirik lagunya. Ini sudah bulan November dan sebentar lagi Desember akan tiba. Itu artinya Natal akan tiba! Natal— _Christmas_ dan itu artinya adalah persembahan Berkah Natal yang biasa sekolahnya lakukan. Acara tahunan yang biasa dinantikan oleh anak klub musik.

"Darimana saja?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan lembaran keras berisi tulisan berupa lirik untuk lagu natal nanti dan juga not-not baloknya.

"Sibuk!" jawabnya ketus dengan mengambil kertas-kertas yang disodorkan Kyungsoo tadi, "Kyungsoo ini sudah mau musim dingin, kenapa rasanya panas sekali?!"

Kyungsoo mengernyit, menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan _'Kau baik-baik saja?'_ sebelum akhirnya mengabaikan pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi—yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan orang mabuk—dan kembali fokus pada lirik lagunya.

"Duh.. kenapa siswa yang bukan anggota kelas musik ada disini?" ucap Baekhyun lagi. kali ini terdengar lebih keras dan semua anggota klub musik mengarahkan perhatiannya pada si mungil Byun itu. "Aku hanya bertanya, jangan menatapku seperti itu." Sambungnya. Risih juga ditatap dengan tatapan seperti itu oleh teman satu klubnya.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Kyungsoo akhirnya menyerah karena Baekhyun benar-benar membuat konsentrasinya terganggu. "Kau salah makan apa?"

Baekhyun melotot dan dibalas Kyungsoo dengan melotot juga, "Aku tidak bicara denganmu."

"Tapi kau mengganggu konsentrasiku Tuan Muda Byun Baekhyun!" kesal Kyungsoo.

Sejujurnya itu adalah ungkapan dari hati Kyungsoo yang paling dalam. Baekhyun terlihat seolah mencari perhatian. Banyak sekali bicara—walau sebenarnya Baekhyun memang sudah cerewet, sih—dan itu untuk alasan yang tidak jelas seperti: _'Rambut Taeyeon-sunbae terlihat kusut sekali hari ini, apa dia sudah keramas?'_ atau _'Suara gitar Park Chanyeol jelek sekali dan kenapa sunbae bisa bersamanya?'_ atau hal yang paling parah ialah; _'Suaraku jauh lebih baik dari Taeyeon-sunbae! Kenapa tidak bermain gitar saja untukku'_ dengan gerakan-gerakan aneh dan cibiran-cibiran yang menurut Kyungso sangat berisik. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang sesekali memukul meja dan kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya ditekukan tangannya yang berada diatas meja. Kyungsoo jadi semakin yakin kalau Byun Baekhyun sedang dalam mode anehnya. Mungkin tadi pagi dia salah makan—mungkin mentimun yang seumur hidupnya selalu Baekhyun hidari layaknya mentimun adalah makanan yang bisa membuat susuknya luntur.

Kyungsoo akhirnya menggulung kertas yang berisi lirik musiknya yang kemudian ia gunakan untuk memukul kepala Baekhyun. "Berisik!"

Baekhyun bangun dengan memberengut. Bibir bawahnya dimajukan beberapa centi kedepan—sampai-sampai Kyungsoo yakin bibir itu bisa di kuncir _twin pony tail_ seperti rambut salah satu _chara_ Vocaloid; Miku—dan ekspresi Baekhyun terlihat menjijikan dimatanya. "Berhenti memasang wajah pika-pika seperti itu Byun Baekhyun! itu menjijikan sekali."

"Hei kalian anak kelas satu!" suara interupsi dari salah satu siswa club membuat Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh kearah sumber suara, "Kalian berisik sekali. Jika kalian tidak berniat untuk latihan persiapan natal silakan keluar."

"Maafkan kami sunbae." Ucap keduanya dengan membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Ini salahmu." Ucap Kyungsoo kemudian.

Baekhyun memberengut, menatap kearah Chanyeol yang kini tertawa dengan Taeyeon. Uh, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya kesal sekali melihat Park Sialan Chanyeol itu tertawa dengan orang lain? Biasanya kan Chanyeol hanya memasang wajah seperti itu untuknya.

Hu? Apa yang baru saja Baekhyun pikiran tentang Park Chanyeol?

* * *

.

* * *

"Kau cemburu?"

Baekhyun melotot kearah Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tersedak _Milk Shake_ miliknya ketika kakak pemilik _café_ —Luhan menanggapi curahan hati Byun Baekhyun tadi tentang kejadian di ruang klub musik.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Hyung.. kenapa aku harus cemburu pada Park Sialan itu?"

Luhan menggendikkan bahunya dan menyesap kopi di cangkir miliknya, "Siapa tahu kau terpesona dengan sepupuku itu? _Who knows?"_

"Yup, Luhan-hyung benar." Dan Kyungsoo mengamini. "Kau terlihat begitu aneh tadi Baekhyun. Kurasa kau memang cemburu."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, meminum jus strawberry miliknya yang dicampur dengan buah cherry dan akhirnya tertawa hambar. "Omong Kosong. Mana mungkin aku cemburu? Ha?! Menyukai Park Chanyeol? Hahaha.. Mimpi saja."

"Hati-hati kau bisa kuwalat nanti." Balas Kyungsoo, "Banyak yang begitu sekarang. Bilang tidak ternyata iya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Aku kan sudah hampir seminggu ini tidak bertemu dengannya setelah patah tangannya sembuh." Menghembuskan nafasnya lesu, "Dan kenapa aku harus cemburu juga lagian? Aku 'kan bukan gay."

Luhan mengangguk dan menyesap kopi miliknya dengan khitmad, "Baekhyun, Chanyeol datang dengan cewek lain itu. Dia cantik sekali."

Dan Baekhyun mengenggok dengan cepat kearah pintu masuk. Dan hanya menemukan angin lalu. Sial, dia dikerjai lagi.

"Aku tidak cemburu, tapi kenapa aku bisa begitu cepat merespon mendengar nama Park Chanyeol ya, Kyung?" sindir Luhan tidak sungguh-sungguh dan Baekhyun kemudian memberengut. "Aku tidak cemburu.. karena aku tidak menyukai Chanyeol. Aku hanya naksir." Godanya.

"Luhan-hyung~" rengek Baekhyun.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo harus tertawa untuk reaksi Baekhyun kali ini. Lucu sekali.

"Jangan berbohong pada perasaanmu sendiri, Baekhyun." Luhan tersenyum, mengambil tangan Baekhyun dan kemudian mengusapnya, "Perasaan suka kadang memang tidak diakal. Begitupun untuk bisa memilih siapa yang kau sukai. Mengerti?"

Rengekan Baekhyun semakin menjadi.

Dia tidak menyukai Park Chanyeol dan kenapa tidak ada yang percaya padanya, sih?

* * *

.

* * *

" _Morning,_ Blackie~" suara berat yang dibuat sok imut itu membuat Baekhyun harus memutar bola matanya malas. Ia baru saja masuk kedalam gerbang sekolahnya setelah turun dari mobil miliknya dan menemukan si jangkung-idiot-menyebalkan-dan-mesum-playboy-carper yang kini tersenyum begitu lebar dan menampilkan gigi-gigi rapinya kearahnya setelah menyapanya tadi.

Baekhyun abaikan pemuda jangkung itu dan kembali fokus dengan langkah kakinya menuju ke kelasnya.

"Blackie berhenti! Duduk dan kemudian berputar tiga kali!" ucap si jangkung lantang. Itu adalah Chanyeol ngomong-ngomong dengan suaranya yang cukup untuk membuat beberapa siswa memberikan perhatian mereka kearah Baekhyun dan juga Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meremas tangannya gemas, menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan berbalik, "Aku bukan anjing peliharaanmu Park Chanyeol!" ucap Baekhyun kesal. "Dan berhenti memanggilku Blackie. Aku bukan Blackie! Aku Baekhyun!" ucapnya kesal. Sangat kesal sekali bahkan.

Yang lebih tinggi tersenyum begitu lebar, berjalan kearah si mungil Byun itu dan kemudian sedikit menunduk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka—mengingat Baekhyun yang benar-benar terlihat mini jika bersama dengan Chanyeol—dan mengusap rambut yang terasa begitu lembut di tangan besarnya.

"Jika kau bukan Blackie kau tidak harus berhenti berjalan, Byun Baekhyun." tersenyum begitu menawan, "Kau mengubah warna rambutmu?"

Dengan memberengut, si mungil Byun itu mengangguk. "Apa? Tidak suka?!"

Galak sekali.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya, " _Namja_ tidak akan mengubah warna rambutnya jadi _pink_ , Baekhyun." merangkul pundak Baekhyun, "Ngomong-ngomong kau jadi terlihat manis dengan rambut barumu. Aku suka."

Kenapa Park Chanyeol itu menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa dia selalu bisa membuat hati Baekhyun yang cuma satu-satunya ini harus bekerja begitu keras seperti ini. Menyebalkan sekali. Bahkan pujiannya dengan warna rambutnya membuatnya harus memerah untuk itu.

Sesungguhnya, alasan Baekhyun mengubah warnanya jadi _pink peach_ seperti ini adalah karena ia berpikir Chanyeol menyukai rambut Taeyeon-sunbae yang terlihat seperti permen kapas itu. Dan dengan alasan konyol berlandas 'bukan karena aku cemburu' (yang sebenarnya terdengar tidak masuk akal dan kekanakan) akhirnya ia merubah warna rambutnya menjadi _pink peach_ yang membuat Baekhyun terlihat seperti permen kapas berjalan.

Baekhyun menghirup udara sebanyak-banyak dari hidung mungil miliknya, menahan perasaan kesal yang membuat otaknya mendidih ketika tiba-tiba Chanyeol yang mencuri sebuah ciuman dipipinya. Ciuman dipipinya dihadapan semua siswa sekolahnya. Membuat mereka berbisik-bisik dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang berbeda-beda. Dengan Chanyeol yang kemudian berlari begitu saja seakan tidak ada masalah apapun dan tidak terjadi apapun.

"Park Chanyeol! Ku bunuh kau!"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol mencuri ciumannya. Kenapa bisa semudah itu?

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Anjay.. lama sekali ya update-nya. /ketawa garing/ masih ada yang nungguin ini buat update? /dibuang ke Beijing/ udah updatenya lama pendek lagi. /boboan sama Yifan/

Jadi alasan sebenarnya adalah.. aku terlalu fokus sama ff HunHan buat Give Away dan anggurin ff lainnya. /dikepret/ maaf ya. Tapi ff ini bakalan tetep di update kok, kan konfliknya disini ringan gitulah. Aku kadang suka why kenapa nulis FF HunHan ga bisa seringan nulis ff ChanBaek disini? X''DD /dibuang HunHan/

Terimakasih untuk yang meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca. Terimakasih banyak. Jangan bosen baca dan nunggu ff ini ya. Aku bakalan usaha kalau mood beneran bagus bakalan nyicil ff ini. Hehehe.. *cium-cium*

Desember udah musim ujian semester~ atulaaaah… TTT /menggelimbung/

Happy reading, ne? Review juseyo~

* * *

.

29 November 2015

DeathSugar

.


End file.
